take me
by megancullen-vampire9
Summary: What if Alice showed up before Edward when James had Bella in the ballet studio, and Alice was there when James told Bella he knew Alice.
1. vision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight .They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Alice's P.O.V. 

I kept running. I had to save Bella. After Jasper came back to our seats in the airport - without Bella - I knew something was wrong the moment I saw him.

"Bella's gone". Jasper said confirming my assumption . "I left her in the bathroom and waited 20 minutes for her. I asked a woman if she could ask if Bella was in there , and she said no."

I stared at him. Suddenly I had a vision. I saw Bella in a cab. Then it changed. I saw her running, she fell a couple times. It shifted again. She was going into a large building. It was the ballet studio just like she thought it was when I drew it out earlier. Then I saw James and her.

A scream pulled me away then. I then noticed it was mine and closed my mouth tight.

I looked around me people were staring at me, probably thinking I was crazy. I found Jaspers eyes then. Also staring at me.

"Stay here and tell the others." I ordered

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked with questions in his eyes.

I just shook my head and started running so fast out of the airport that I knew no one would be able to see me.

I just left him there. Hopefully he would not follow me.


	2. realization

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything twilight .They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry I haven't posted this in a while. School, volleyball that kind of stuff. Oh guess what my volleyball team plays Forks, WA this Tuesday. We played them once when they came to our school and beat them so were prob. win again. Me and my friends are gonna wear all twilight stuff we can find when we go there.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing.**

**Chapter. 2 realization **

I had to save Bella. She was like a sister to me. I loved her.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to the ballet studio. I'd seen the street name of the building Bella had gone into and was running there.

I was three blocks away from the studio. Listening as hard as I could to hear a scream or something, that signaled I was already to late .

I heard a door open and close. Not just a regular house door, but the warehouse type. I just had a feeling it was _thee_ door.

Finally I made it to the studio. There was talking from the inside. I looked around for a way to get inside undetected.

Perfect. A window up high enough that James wouldn't see me coming.

I jumped up and grabbed the edge of the windows ledge. Thank god it was cracked open slightly or else I'd have to brake the glass and James was sure to hear that.

I slid in quietly and sat on the edge. When I looked down I saw Bella and James talking. James was holding a video camera toward Bella. I listened carefully.

"Before we begin …" he started

He talked more. He was saying prey escaped him once.

I wondered who. I listened more intently now.

"Alice" Bella breathed

Oh my god he knew me. I hoped down then. They both looked at me shock crossing their faces, only anger and shock was on James's face along with the shock.

I walked toward James. He growled at me. So I raised my hand.

"You knew me? You knew my life?"

**A/n: ****Well hope you liked it chapter 3 three should be up soon. Please review.**


	3. past

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything twilight .They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry I haven't posted stuff lately. I've been real busy. Well here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter. 3 Past**

He just stared at me. But all of a sudden grabbed Bella by the throat and threw her across the room; her head making a crack against the mirrors. Then he was standing right in front of me.

"Yes" he replied "I knew you."

I just stared at him waiting for more information.

He sighed. "The vampire I… knew- I wouldn't say friends, my type don't have friends.

"Victoria?" I asked. He said he didn't have friends so what was Victoria to him?

He glared at me. "She's just a sidekick of course. I couldn't work alone."

I just noticed Bella hadn't gotten up. He must have knocked her out.

"Anyway" he continued. Drawing back my attention. "We talked once and a while. He told me this one time about one of the patients at the mental asylum where he worked. He told me she supposedly saw visions. I said she was just faking it to get attention. But knowing Draven-"

I interrupted him then "Draven ?" I asked

"Yes" he said flatly "The one who changed you."

"Please continue."

"He would never give into a argument. He told me of the times you only talked to him. He said that he knew for certain you had visions. So I made it simple and asked to see you. He seemed quit hesitant at first and then said fine." James stopped talking.

"That's it!?" I demanded

"Well time is running short. I still have to kill you and Bella before the others come." He started to circle me.

"Wait" he stopped circling me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "I'll make a phone call. I'll tell them everything is fine that I have Bella and your dead. They don't even know where I am. We could be across the country for all they know. You can tell me more and we'll go from there.". "Deal?"

"Hmmm." he gave it some thought. "Deal".

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You must want to know real bad."

"Yes"

"Well where were we?" he asked amused

**A/n: well what do you think. OH! By the way while I've been typing this I've been writing ch.4 not at the same tame I type that's impossible but what I mean is I've been writing ch.4 at school and stuff. So it should be up soon real soon.**


	4. all in all

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight .They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Alice's P.O.V. still 

"When I first walked into the asylum a scent hit me so hard I began to search for it.", James continued.

Now James's P.O.V. & flashback (and he's telling Alice this at the same time too)

I walked into the asylum and this wonderful, alluring scent hit me. Extra venom ran in my mouth. I began to search for it sniffing in the air. That must have been what tipped Draven off. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a room. It looked like a sitting room. Of coarse there were bars on the windows. Humans wouldn't want other humans to hurt themselves, not even the mental, crazy, and psychotic ones.

"Can you control yourself?", he demanded from me. He better watch it or I might just rip his head off. We aren't that good of friends. Heck, I'll probably never be good friends with anyone.

I took a deep breath. "Yes".

He led me out the door, and again the scent hit me, but I did not pursue it. It smelt so good. Just like a soft, fruity perfume. I wonder who…

"Oh, hey Drave how are you?", asked a brunette woman at the office area.

"Drave?", I whispered so low to _Draven _that I knew the girl at the desk couldn't hear.

"More convenient.", he said just as low.

"Hey Heather. I'm good you?"

"Oh, fine, Fine. Who's this?", Heather asked fluttering her eyes at me. To bad she wasn't the one I smelt, she's a little cute.

"My names James. James… Wilson." I responded to her question. Dang! I should've said James Bond or something, all well. I held out my hand. She shook it looking dazed.

"Umm, Heather you don't mind if I show my friend where I work do you?", Draven asked.

"Umm no." She said shaking her head back to reality. "Just don't do anything illegal." She teased, smiling. Draven smiled back. Ugh! Humans. "Have a nice day James."

"You as well," I commented back smiling.

She smiled and sat down looking lightheaded.

Draven and I walked in silence down a long hallway, doors everywhere on each side. Everything was white, there were bars on the windows, and everything was padded.

We came to a stop in front of a door on the left. The very last door. Draven grabbed a ring of keys out of his pocket and put one-of about thirty-in the door and turned the key.

We walked in and there she was the one I smelt. She was thin and small. She had short black hair, she was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweats with white socks and slippers. She looked about nineteen or so. Her room had papers with drawings on them covering her room.

She sat on her bed starring at us, her face blank. Then she took a breath and said "Hello James, Draven". Her voice cracked slightly. She looked horrible. Draven told me they did shock treatment here.

Draven closed the door. "Hello Mary. How are you?"

She closed her eyes. "Tired."

Her scent was amazing maybe I will make her one of us. Her visions will be stronger. Maybe I could talk to her.

I was about to ask how she sees visions, when her head snapped up.

"No, James I'm not sure how I see visions. I wish I never did. I miss my sister and parents, but mostly just my sister Cynthia." God she smelt so good. I'll talk to Draven tonight about it. I wonder if he'll allow it even if he doesn't I'll still do it. But I'm not going to make her one of us, I'll drink her dry. That scent should be just mine, her blood will belong to me.

"Well Mary, we must take our leave now." Draven stated interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes," she said, "Goodbye. I'll see you later." I couldn't help but notice how her eyes were on me when she said that. I hope Draven didn't see it.

I turned to make sure though. His eyes were on the keys he held in his hand, looking for the right one. He probably thought the statement was for him. Mary must see I will come for her.

I will drink her blood and no one can stop me!


	5. changing and the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight .They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/n: Hey guess what here's another chapter. Second one I've written tonight. You guys should feel special. But I just felt so bad for not putting it up sooner sorry.**

Still James's P.O.V. & flashback

After we left the asylum I began to make my plans. I would wait till dark and then kidnap her and drink her blood. Hopefully Draven wouldn't be working tonight.

"Hey Draven are you working tonight?" I asked .

"No why?", he asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering." I replied.

Perfect he wouldn't know my plan. He might suspect afterward, but I'll be so far away he won't find me. His little friend will be mine.

* * *

It was dark enough so I started running toward the asylum. Everything was normal. The sound, the sight, the smell. No. Not the smell. It wasn't right. I knew that scent

It was Draven. Draven. He must have figured out my plan.

I began to run faster. She will be mine, and only mine.

I finally made it to the asylum. I smelt blood, but not just anyone's blood. _Her _blood. Mine.

I was in the woods right next to the fence of the asylum, when I felt a presence behind me.

I whipped around and there was Draven, the girl next to him on the ground.

I listened to her heart, it was racing, changing.

I stared at Draven with hostile eyes.

"I couldn't let you kill her." He said breaking the silence. "She's too good something like that needs to stay in this world that is filled with such hatred. You can't kill her now there's 1no need."

I just stared. He was very obsessive over this weak and little human. "You'll pay for this." I stated unemotionally.

"Anything to save her." He said lovingly.

Then I charged at him. I grabbed his head and pulled it off and did the same to all his other body parts. I put them in a pile and grabbed the lighter out of my pocket and lit the body parts on fire. They came up in a flame.

I walked over to the girl, of course she was screaming from the venom. She looked so good. Damn Draven to the pits of Hell for taking that blood away from me.

I bent over her and touched her cheek it was so soft.

"To bad," I said to her. "You could have been mine."

And I turned on my heel and walked away. To bad. Sigh.

**(end of flashback)**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"And that's how it happened," James stated dryly. "What happens now?"

"Umm… I'm real sorry but you die." I said answering his question.

"Oh really what makes you think so?" he asked challenging me.

"I text Edward while you told me the story. They're on the way." As soon as I said that Edward and everyone broke through the glass window. Everyone besides Carlisle, Esme, and Edward went and attacked James, the rest went over to Bella.

Oh Bella! I totally forgot about her. I slid down against the mirrors in the darkest corner there watching them all tear James apart and taking care of Bella. I was so stupid I should have helped Bella instead of finding out my past. How selfish of me! For all I know Bella could be in a coma, and it was all my fault!

After James was torn to pieces and burned they all left with Edward, Bella in his arms. Only one person remained in the studio with me. Jasper. He must have felt my emotions.

"Alice. Alice? Alice please come out of the corner." He said very softly and lovingly.

I didn't move. So he came in the corner and sat down right next to me. He took my hand in his. "Alice I can feel how you feel and it wasn't your fault that Bella got hurt."

"Yes it was Jasper." And then I started to sob tearless sobs. He put both of his arms around me and just held me while I let it all out. "If I didn't want to find out so bad about my past I could've saved Bella from getting hurt."

"No Alice it still would have happened. Bella might even be dead without you." He said trying to defend me from myself.

"How do you know?" Asked.

"Because I know James's feelings toward Bella and you. That was before we killed him though." He said matter of fact. Jasper knew exactly what to say and how to comfort me. I loved him with all my life.

"So Alice lets go now," He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stood up. "Better now?" he asked me.

"Yes. Lets go home." I whispered. And then I kissed him. He kissed me back very passionately.

"Alice I love you with all my life and am never letting you out of my sight again." And he kissed me once more. Then we left to go home.

**A/n: Well there you have it. If I get enough reviews I'll write a sequence for you guys. And again I apologize for taking so long. Oh and have a wonderful Christmas. Today's a Wednesday and school got canceled because of the snow and are Christmas vacation starts this Friday but it just might start sooner. LOL. I live in Winlock, Washington so it's real bad here. Again Happy Holidays. **


	6. Authors notes Very important Please read

**A/n****: Sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be writing a sequence, I got tons of reviews. Thank you. So the sequence should be up soon I think it will be mostly about Bella and Alice talking and probably the other Cullen's too. Oh I forgot about the Prom I'll include that. So it's after they get back from Arizona and the hospital. Anyways sequence very soon! Happy Holidays. ****J**


	7. Yes you are

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/n: Well here's the last thing coming from me on this story. I know not all of you will be happy and I'm sorry. But I can't spend my whole life on this story. I would like to write other ones. Well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Alice's P.O.V. **

"Bella I'm sorry." I said for the hundredth time since we got back from Arizona and the hospital. Right now I was helping Bella into the Bathtub in her house. Charlie asked me if I would help her bath and do other things that her leg slowed down for her. Just looking at her leg made my stomach tighten up.

"Alice, for the hundredth time, I forgive you. Relax, please. It wasn't your fault please don't worry I'm just glad you found out about your past." She said reassuring me. That just made it worse though.

I sighed.

After helping Bella get dried off and dressed I carried her downstairs since Charlie wasn't here. I sat her on the couch and sat down beside her. "Sooooo?" I asked trying to break the silence. "How's your leg?"

"Alice." She said staring straight at me. "Please relax. My leg is fine. You didn't do this to me." She said waving a hand at her leg. "If I wasn't so stupid as to think he had my mom nothing would have happened in the first place."

I sighed once again. "Bella you do forgive me though right?"

"Oh course Alice." She said smiling. "Lets not talk about this though."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked her curious.

"Well, how are you and Jasper?" She asked suddenly. I wonder where that came form.

"Oh fine. He won't let me out of his sight though." I smiled at the memory of him saying that in the ballet studio.

"Why?" she asked clearly confused as to why he would say this.

"Because… I… When you were escaping in the airport I told Jasper to stay there and not to follow me. So he was kind of worried."

"Oh." She said simply.

At that Edward came in through the door and ran straight to Bella. They smiled at each other having there own moment. Jasper and I had our moment too, but Bella and Edward's looked more loving or something along the lines of that.

"Alice, Jasper's in the car." Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts. When I looked at him he was staring right at me.

I got up and went to the door. "I'll see you later Bella." And went outside. Jasper waited in the car. I climbed in the passenger side and we left. Suddenly a vision came to me.

Bella and I were talking while I got her ready for something. Then I saw me and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward at some sort of dance. Prom! The vision ended.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worried. "I everything alright"

I smiled the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my life at him. "Prom!" I squeaked one word out.

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowing.

We're all going to prom. Isn't it wonderful?! I get to dress Bella up! Oh and Rosalie finally gets to wear her stunning red dress. And you my husband are gonna wear a tuxedo." I was just to excited to go I couldn't believe it. Prom! We've never got to go to any Prom before at any school. I was literally bouncing in my seat.

"Alice what about everyone else's feelings about it though?" he asked a little smug. And I knew why. He didn't think he would be able to take the whirling of scents at the dance, thence forth he used everyone else as an excuse.

"Jasper nothing will happen and if anything does I'll let you know. Please trust me on this. We all go." I said the last part matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, says who? I didn't here anyone's else comments on this subject. I mean Edward might not want Bella to go."

"Oh he will trust me he's a little obsessive on Bella getting all the human experiences she can."

He sighed defeated. We were at the house now. We got out and went in. Everyone was there. Emmett on the play station of course, Carlisle reading, Esme humming and decorating the house, and Rosalie… Well being Rosalie. She was doing her nails.

"Everyone", Jasper said drawing the attention our way. "Alice has some good news, or it might be considered bad toward Emmett and I. I stepped on his toe on purpose.

"Sorry. Accident" I said sweetly smiling at him. His breath caught just a little. We sat down with the others all eyes on me. Jasper put his arm around me to relax me. I could feel the calmness surround me.

"Sooooooo." I started off not knowing how to approach the subject.

"So!" Emmett demanded impatiently. Jasper glared at him.

I took a deep breath and looked at Rosalie. "What?" she asked feeling self-conscious.

I grinned. "We're going to prom!" Everyone in the room just stared at me. Besides Rose. She was on her feet and dashing around the house.

"This is by far one of the coolest things in the world" she yelled enthusiastically, even though she didn't have too.

Emmett stared at me like I was insane. "Ha ha. Your kidding right? Your not serious. Are you?" He asked worried.

"Umm yes."

He blinked and turned to Carlisle. "Please don't let them take me."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, coming downstairs at the speed of light. "You are so going!"

"Ugh! Fine" He agreed.

Carlisle and Esme smiled mat each other. "When is it?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow." Rosalie answered her before I could. She was as excited as I was.

"What about Bella and Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh they're going too."

"If you don't mind me asking Alice, where did this come form?"

"Well, it was Edward's decision actually. See he's a little obsessive over Bella's human experiences and wants to make sure she does everything she can."

"Oh." He said smiling. "Well have fun."

"Oh, we will." I stated with absolute certainty.


	8. Proms the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/n: Well here's the last thing coming from me on this story. I know not all of you will be happy and I'm sorry. But I can't spend my whole life on this story. I would like to write other ones. Happy New Year. This is the last chapter of this story. If I make any mistakes during the bathroom and prom I'm sorry. My friend has Twilight.**

**Alice's P.O.V. **

I was in my bathroom doing Bella's hair and make-up for the prom, though she had no clue that that's what it was. She probably thinks Edward is going to change her or something. But Edward is not easily swayed, so she has her work cut out for her if she wants it. But it will happen. Eventually. Sigh.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Bella?" I asked her before she left with Edward.

"No." She replied simply but I saw her sigh.

"What is it Bella?"

"You saw me becoming one of you. But Edward says your visions change sooooo…I don't know. Will I become a… vampire Alice?" She asked very eagerly. She really wants it. Wow.

"Well that's what my visions say, but it is up to you. Your path is your choice." I answered her back. "Is that all you were curious about?"

"Yes."

We talked some more and she asked countless times where they were going, but I couldn't tell. It was a surprise.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and me arrived about a minute before Edward and Bella. We got are tickets and entered the building. Everyone stared. And I mean _everyone_. Mostly they stared at Rosalie. What with her being the most beautiful of us, but they did stare at the rest of us as we spun out onto the dance floor.

Jasper whispered in my ear. "I can feel all the envy in this room toward you my beautiful Alice." He said smiling toward me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure it's probably all toward Rosalie." I stated back. I caught Rosalie on a spin and she smiled at me.

"I highly doubted that" He said very coolly.

Finally Edward and Bella were here took them long enough, I thought towards Edward. He looked over and grinned, then looked at Bella and back to me. Oh I got it Bella was being difficult like always. Poor Edward.

"It seems Bella gave Edward some trouble." I said under my breath for them all to here. They laughed to themselves.

Edward spun Bella out onto the dance floor and boy did she look terrified, but Edward assured. We all spun around the room happily. I caught Bella on a spin and grinned at her, she smiled back.

Then a boy with dark brown skin and long black hair- he was Native American- came up to them and asked Bella to dance. Edward left and went up to the wall and leaned against it starring at Bella.

The boy and Bella talked and talked, but then I heard something interesting. Something about his dad paying him to come and tell her to break up with her boyfriend. Yeah right but that's not going to happen and I'd hate to disappoint his father but no way in hell was it happening. Finally Edward shrugged away with from the wall and went up to them and the boy was gone. Wonder who… oh all well.

Bella and Edward left outside staring into each others eyes as I was starring into Jasper. He stared back. And that's how life was for us. Just love all around towards each other. I was so happy Edward found his happily-ever-after as I found mine and with that we danced of into Twilight.

**A/n: ****Ugh! It's over to bad. I really liked that story. Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed and thanks again for the support.**


End file.
